


It's going to be you

by roby_lia



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: Vasquez era già in fuga quando il nome apparve.Sentì l’aria venirgli risucchiata improvvisamente dai polmoni mentre leggeva quel nome marchiato indelebilmente sul polso.Joshua.Faraday stava facendo un trucco con le carte quando improvvisamente le dita persero sensibilità e per la prima volta nella sua vita il mazzo gli si sfaldò in mano.Gli ci volle più di qualche istante per rendersi conto che l’inchiostro non era così casuale come sembrava ma erano invece delle fottute lettere, scure, lucide e ben definite, quelle che gli attraversavano il polso.





	

 

Vasquez era già in fuga quando il nome apparve.

Era notte fonda quando _qualcosa_ lo svegliò di soprassalto. Non sapeva nemmeno definirla, una strana vibrazione nelle ossa, un insolito formicolio nelle dita, la fredda minaccia di una lama puntata tra le scapole forse. Ma ormai da tempo aveva imparato a fidarsi sempre del suo istinto e per questo, non sapendo come rispondere a tutto _quello_ , raccolse velocemente le sue poche cose e ricominciò a scappare.

C’impiegò tre giorni per accorgersene. Tre giorni passati praticamente sempre in movimento, cercando di sfuggire a quel brusio nel retro della sua testa, riposando lo stretto indispensabile solo quando il suo corpo minacciava di cedere

E mentre si dava una rinfrescata, i raggi del sole che illuminavano appena le forme dell’argine, notò come la striscia di sporco che gli avvolgeva il polso non sembrava intenzionata ad andarsene, nemmeno se la sfregava ancora e ancora.

Sentì l’aria venirgli risucchiata improvvisamente dai polmoni mentre leggeva quel nome marchiato indelebilmente sul polso.

_Joshua._

 

 

 

 

Faraday stava facendo un trucco con le carte quando improvvisamente le dita persero sensibilità e per la prima volta nella sua vita il mazzo gli si sfaldò in mano.

Ridusse il tutto ad una risata e al troppo whiskey, e sfruttò la scusa per bere un altro bicchiere, annegando la stranezza e allontanando quello strano capogiro.

La mattina dopo si risvegliò con un’emicrania inumana, non sicuro di dove si trovasse e ancora meno di come ci fosse arrivato. Ma di certo, si promise, troverà l’idiota che gli ha fatto uno scherzo talmente stupido come rovesciargli dell’inchiostro addosso.

Gli ci volle più di qualche istante per rendersi conto che l’inchiostro non era così casuale come sembrava ma erano invece delle fottute _lettere,_ scure, lucide e ben definite, quelle che gli attraversavano il polso.

“Merda” riuscì a dire, distogliendo lo sguardo e rotolando sulla schiena, prima che il cervello riuscisse davvero ad interpretarle, lasciandogli solo la vaga impressione che c’erano un po’ di troppe vocali per un nome comune.

“Merda” ripeté, coprendosi il polso incriminato con l’altra mano, talmente forte da sentire il suo stesso battito cardiaco.

“Merda”

 

 

*******

 

 

La prima volta che incontrò un _Joshua_ , Vasquez sentì l’aria bloccarglisi nei polmoni e portò la mano sulla sua pistola per puro istinto. Qualcosa di non così sottile doveva avergli attraversato il volto, perché il nuovo arrivato lo guardò con curiosità.

Lui imprecò in spagnolo, prima di rimontare a cavallo e partire, incurante delle proteste degli altri. Si sarebbero arrangiati a rapinare la banca, l’unica cosa che lo interessava al momento era mettere più strada possibile tra lui e qualunque _Joshua_ sulla faccia della terra.

 

Il secondo _Joshua_ che incontrò era più sveglio, capì il perché della sua reazione e quasi s’illuminò.

“Non mi dire che tu sei-“

La pistola era in mano prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto e il colpo partì quasi contro la sua volontà.

Quella notte, lontano miglia da tutto e da tutti, decise non solo di abbandonare il suo nome, ma di cancellare anche quello che dovrebbe condizionare tutta la sua vita.

La lama incandescente gli strappò più di un grido, ma almeno il nome era finalmente irriconoscibile sul suo polso.

 

 

 

 

Faraday non aveva mai amato seguire le aspettative.

Lui scommetteva con ogni aspetto della sua vita, ed era ben deciso a continuare a farlo anche per quello stupido nome attorno al polso.

Grazie al cielo i postumi erano stati abbastanza forti da non permettergli praticamente di leggere il nome, e alla fine è facile nasconderselo anche da sé stesso, con un brandello di tessuto al polso.

 

La curiosità, però, era sempre stata una brutta bestia.

La ragazza sbirciava il suo nome, e lui era decisamente troppo ubriaco o non avrebbe mai permesso una cosa del genere, ma una scommessa era pur sempre una scommessa, anche se con una prostituta.

La vide alzare le sopracciglia e poi ridacchiare.

“Scommetto che è un uomo” disse.

“E scommetto che è straniero” o almeno questa era la vaga impressione che gli era restata nel cervello dalla fatidica mattina del risveglio.

Tecnicamente sarebbe barare, in fondo le aveva detto di non aver mai guardato il nome in vita sua, ma era pur sempre un baro, e una mezza sbirciata da sbronzo è praticamente l’equivalente di un asso nella manica, no?

 

 

*******

 

 

Vasquez lo sa nell’istante stesso in cui Chisolm gli dice il nome di chi stanno aspettando.

Faraday. _Joshua_ Faraday.

 _Ovviamente_.

Aveva appena accettato di unirsi ad una missione suicida, era _ovvio_ che lo avrebbe incontrare proprio adesso.

Potrebbe sempre sparargli a prima vista. Chisolm probabilmente ricambierebbe il favore, o lo consegnerebbe alla giustizia con un cappio attorno al collo, ma sarebbe sempre meglio dell’alternativa.

Appena è in vista la sua mano va alla pistola e qualcosa gli scatta nel petto, mentre lo osserva circospetto quasi cadere dal suo cavallo e reggersi a malapena sulle gambe.

“Oh, bene. Ci siamo trovati un messicano”

Un idiota ubriacone, probabilmente a sparargli in testa farebbe un favore al mondo intero.

Ma dal polso gli parte una fiammata di dolore, quasi più intensa di quando si è ustionato, che lo distrae e Chisolm ha il tempo di prenderlo per le spalle ed allontanarlo dall’altro.

 _Alla prima sparatoria_ , si ripromette. Alla prima sparatoria, in mezzo al caos della schermaglia gli pianterà una pallottola tra le scapole e tutta quella storia finirà.

 

Alla fine il suo istinto, quell’istinto che è riuscito a tenerlo vivo per tutti quegli anni nonostante tutto, gliele fa proteggere, quelle dannate spalle, quel dannato sorriso, e quell’intero dannato idiota che si è fatto pure sparare.

Almeno ha spedito il colpevole al creatore, perché se ci sarà qualcuno che uccidere Joshua Faraday sarà lui e nessun’altro.

Non aveva tenuto conto della mitragliatrice, però, né dell’inaspettato dolore che gli toglie il respiro quando sente l’altro cadere.

 

 

 

 

La prima volta che lo vede la testa gli si fa improvvisamente leggera, come se avesse bevuto d’un fiato un'altra bottiglia di whiskey.

La sensazione quasi lo fa cadere dal cavallo e reggere a malapena sulle gambe, ma ha davvero bevuto troppo per associare il tutto a _lui_.

Un fottuto messicano, che il signore lo salvi.

 

Il _messicano_ diventa _Vasquez_ nel bel mezzo di Rose Creek, schiena contro schiena con le pistole da ricaricare.

Quando poi lo vede fare l’esibizionista girandosi le armi in mano uscendo dalla banca, sente qualcosa di caldo e piacevole agitarsi nel fondo dello stomaco, ma associa il tutto all’euforia di una sparatoria ben riuscita.

Anche se quella è stata probabilmente la scena più seducente della sua vita.

Appena si rende conto di averlo davvero pensato sente quasi di dover fare ammenda, perché _era visibilmente fuori di sé, quella non era decisamente una cosa solita per lui da pensare_.

“Vuoi provare a pareggiare, chingado?”

“Quando vuoi, guero”

 

 _Vasquez_ diventa semplicemente _Vas_ quando invece che spaccargli la faccia si limita a spegnere la sigaretta che gli aveva lanciato addosso e nascondere una risata che gli piega comunque le labbra.

Lui sorride innocente e Vas rotea gli occhi prima di tornare a sistemare la dinamite.

 

 _Vas_ diventa _lui_ nel bel mezzo di un campo, il corpo martoriato di ferite e bruciature e le orecchie che rimbombano per l’esplosione.

Vede le sue labbra muoversi, ma lui è ancora troppo frastornato per riuscire a distinguere qualcosa, tranne forse un _guero_ qua e là. Eppure è lì, e appena lo sfiora le cose sembrano andare quasi farsi sopportabili.

“Sei tu – dice con i polmoni doloranti e le mani che tremano – scommetto che sei tu. È ovvio che sei tu. Sei sempre stato tu”

Poi il mondo si fa buio, ma quelle mani non lo lasciano mai.

 

 

*******

 

 

Passano giorni prima che Faraday riesca a svegliarsi e restare cosciente per più di qualche confuso minuto, e Vasquez si dice più volte che dovrebbe semplicemente lasciargli la mano e scappare.

La prima volta che ci pensa, Emma l’aveva appena cacciato fuori dalla stanza, intimandogli di andare a prendere una boccata d’aria e lavarsi, non necessariamente in quest’ordine. In effetti portava ancora i segni della battaglia addosso.

È quasi un istinto quello di andare a controllare il suo cavallo, che stia bene e sia in grado di partire alla prima necessità.

La seconda volta sistema la sua sella e le bisacce, prendendo di nascosto gallette e carne secca dalla cucina, un’abitudine ormai difficile da cui liberarsi.

La terza volta trova Chisolm che lo aspetta.

“Sai, quasi certamente, se tu te ne andassi, proclamerebbe che non gl’importa niente di un dannato messicano, prima d’iniziare a bere”

Lui non ribatte, limitandosi ad accarezzare il collo del suo cavallo e cercare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che lo faccia davvero partire. O davvero restare.

“Poi, sbronzo come non mai, si metterebbe alla tua ricerca, finendo per precipitare per sbaglio in un burrone, probabilmente”

Può immaginarsi talmente bene la scena che riesce a strappargli quasi un sorriso “Io porto solo problemi, Chisolm. Sarebbe la cosa migliore per tutti se me ne andassi”

“Dopo aver affrontato l’esercito di Bogue credo che tu possa ridimensionare la tua scala dei problemi, ma è pur sempre una tua scelta. Quando Horne ti accetterà alle spalle non dirmi che non ti avevo avvisato, ci tiene molto alla questione delle anime gemelle lui”

Poi Chisolm lo lascia solo, e lui nasconde il viso contro il suo stallone.

 

Alla fine Faraday riesce davvero a svegliarsi e Vasquez capisce che ormai è troppo tardi per qualsiasi cosa.

“Se sono morto mi spieghi cosa ci fai nel mio paradiso?”

Lui alza appena un sopracciglio “E cosa ti fa pensare di esserti meritato il paradiso, guero?”

“Mi sono sacrificato per tutti voi. Il paradiso mi sembra il minimo”

Vasquez non riesce a trattenere uno scatto irritato del collo, la mano che si stringe quasi con dolore attorno a quella dell’altro “È stata una cosa stupida da fare”

“Però ha funzionato”

“Sei quasi morto, Faraday” il suo tono è così serio che solo allora l’altro perde la sua aria scanzonata per guardarlo veramente.

Spera che non noti le occhiaie che appesantiscono il suo volta, l’aria esausta e tesa, la quasi disperazione con cui gli stringe la mano, e dio, si chiede come abbia fatto a non accorgersene prima.

È sempre stato così evidente.

“Se sono solo _quasi_ morto e tu sei l’angelo mandato a portarmi in paradiso questo spiegherebbe un paio di cose” ammicca, trovando l’energia per fare il suo solito sorriso da schiaffi.

La battuta lo lascia tra lo sconcertato e l’infuriato, non sapendo nemmeno lui come reagire.

“Guero-“

Con uno sforzo non da poco Faraday sottrae la mano dalla sua stretta per appendersi alla sua maglia a cercare di tirarlo verso di sé.

Forze praticamente non ne ha, è il gesto in sé a bloccargli le parole e farlo sospirare, ma comunque si china verso di lui.

Si studiano ancora per un lungo istante, Faraday dice _“Sei tu”_ e poi lo bacia come se fosse l’unica cosa che lo tiene in vita.

Probabilmente lo è, e probabilmente il tutto è più reciproco di quel che lui stesso vuole ammettere, perché improvvisamente anche il solo pensiero di allontanarsi da Faraday, gli fa stringere il petto in una morsa da togliere il fiato.

 

 

 

 

Potrebbe quasi abituarsi, si dice Faraday.

Vasquez è caldo e accogliente contro la sua schiena, un supporto ancora necessario nonostante siano passate già _settimane_.

Poco lontano brillano le luci della casa di Emma, e se si concentra abbastanza è quasi certo di poter sentire gli alti discutere e ridere.

Sorride rilassato, riportando lo sguardo sul campo davanti a loro, appena mosso dal vento, e lasciandosi cullare dal frinire delle cicale e dal respiro tranquillo di Vas, una bottiglia di whiskey in parte e l’odore di uno dei suoi sigari che li avvolge.

Oh sì, potrebbe decisamente abituarsi.

Non sa perché gli prende il suo polso, forse semplice curiosità di vedere il proprio nome adornare l’altro.

Lo sente irrigidirsi, improvvisamente a disagio “Guero…”

“Shush”

Quello non se lo era aspettato, deve ammetterlo. La cicatrice, lunga e ormai vecchia, sembra dolorosa solo al vedersi e del suo nome non c’è traccia.

“Lo siento” mormora mentre appoggia la fronte contro la sua nuca “Io non… volevo questo”

Faraday non risponde, sfiorando appena il polso martoriato.

Vasquez lascia uscire un suono strangolato dalla sua gola “Ero… spaventato da quello che sarebbe potuto succedere. Ed era troppo rischioso. La vita di un fuorilegge non è granché da offrire ad un’anima gemella”

“Volevi andartene?” chiede, le dita che continuano ad accarezzargli distrattamente il polso.

“Ci ho pensato”

“Ma?”  
“Chisolm. E Horne armato d’accetta che mi guardava in modo arcigno”

“Vuoi ancora andartene?”

“Joshua…” è la prima volta che dice il suo nome, e sembra quasi una preghiera sulle sue labbra. Non riesce a trattenere il brivido che gli corre lungo la schiena.

“Non ho mai letto per davvero il nome” dice invece che insistere sulla sua domanda.

“Cosa?”

“Non ho mai letto il nome. Cioè, ci ho dato una sbirciata la mattina che è apparso, ma ero ancora troppo ubriaco per leggerlo davvero. So solo per certo che è maschile e straniero”

“Cosa stai cercando di dire Joshua?” di nuovo il suo nome, di nuovo un brivido lungo la schiena.

“Che noi potremmo non essere _noi_ , potrebbe essere solo un errore. Non ti voglio solo per un cazzo di nome sul polso, Vas”

“Non mi chiedi nemmeno come mi chiamo per davvero?”

“Tu sei tu, a me basta questo. Voglio che sia tu. Voglio _te_ , e questo dovrebbe esserti sufficiente”

Lo sente sospirare, ma la stretta attorno alla sua vita si fa più forte “Non sono bravo a seguire le regole Joshua, è questo che mi ha reso quello che sono. Ma questo… -Vasquez sottrae la mano dalla sua stretta per rovesciare le parti. Le sue dita sono esitanti attorno alla fasciatura che gli copre il polso - … da questo non sono riuscito a scappare, per quanto ci abbia provato. Credo che questo sia qualcosa da cui neanch’io posso scappare. Qualcosa da cui io stesso… no _quiero_ escapar, sì?”

Il suo cuore ricomincia a battere, mentre Vas intreccia le loro dita, fasciatura contro cicatrice, e anche se non ha capito cosa intendeva, il significato non è poi così ambiguo.

“Lo sapevo, solo io avrei mai potuto farti mettere la testa apposto”

Avverte il sorriso contro il suo collo, il suo “Solo para ti, guero” seguito da un bacio sulla nuca e diavolo, probabilmente quella è la scommessa migliore di tutta la sua vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento - mi dispiace  
> No quiero escapar - non voglio scappare
> 
> Giuro che prima o poi smetterò di pensare a questi due (non è vero, ho già qualcosa come 8 altre storie già plottate) e ringrazio di cuore chiunque abbia letto.


End file.
